The percentage of the world population suffering from morbid obesity is steadily increasing. Severely obese persons may be susceptible to increased risk of heart disease, stroke, diabetes, pulmonary disease, and accidents. Because of the effects of morbid obesity on the life of the patient, methods of treating morbid obesity have been the subject of intense research.
One known method for treating morbid obesity includes the use of anastomotic rings. Devices for applying anastomotic rings are known in the art. Devices of this nature are commonly adapted to insert a compressed anastomotic ring to an anastomotic opening formed between proximate gastrointestinal tissue walls. These applier devices may utilize a ring deployment mechanism comprising an expansion element that is actuated once the compressed ring is placed in the anastomotic opening, causing the anastomotic ring to expand from its compressed, cylindrically-shaped position to an actuated, hollow rivet-shaped position.
However, the devices known in the art commonly comprise a rigid shaft attached to a handle. While these devices may be well-adapted to deploy the ring, it may be difficult to properly deploy the ring when the trocar port has been improperly placed, as the surgeon may be unable to find a workable angle of approach. This may require the surgeon to remove and reposition the trocar, thereby lengthening the time of the surgery. Alternatively, the surgeon may attempt to place and deploy the ring in spite of the difficult angle of approach. This may cause the ring to be incorrectly deployed, leading to complications or failure of the anastomosis.
Consequently, it may be desirable to have an applier that allows the surgeon to alter the angle of approach at the anastomosis site, such as at the gastrojejunum and the jejunum, when the trocar ports have been improperly placed.